


You Will Be Mine

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Domestic Violence, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Hot Sex, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Licking, Love Bites, Magic Fingers, Mild Smut, Mouth Kink, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for keeping you all waiting for the dirty sex but spoiler alert, there is some rough sex in this chapter</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your sitting at the bar with a friend having a few drinks, you order your usual, Jameson of course. You have lived in Charlestown your whole life and never seemed to mind, people from out of town think it’s just another bad neighborhood but to you its more than that, it’s home. You have never been to this pub before but a friend from work recommended it to you so you thought you would check out what all the fuss is about.

Flash back a few years to when you were in high school, not so fun and lots of hard work which surprised the teachers because no one that went to school in Charlestown actually ended up doing anything with their life. You worked hard and got into law, as a matter of fact you became a lawyer and a good one at that. The only time you left Charlestown was to go to university and get all your degrees and certificates so that you could get straight into work when you got back home. Fast forward to university, you were missing home badly and a friend suggested that you have a drink every so often to help you relax. You did just that and started drinking way more than you should have, you found yourself beginning to drink in the middle of classes and sought help from a counselor, you fell back down into the worm hole a few times thought and finally accepted the fact that you had a drinking problem.

You got clean though and only had a drink every now and then which kept you on the straight and narrow, you finally finish your exams and get your degrees and certificates. Flash forward a few more years, you are now partner in some Charlestown law firm and even if people would tell you to get out and go bigger and better, you loved working there. Two years later you meet a bad boy and fall in love with him, Marcus proposes to you and you say yes. 

Together Forever right? 

As a matter of fact it was the complete opposite, another year goes passed and the arguments start getting worse. The words hurt you in more ways than you ever thought possible, it starts with the yelling like normal until he starts smashing things around the house. Then one night he hits you and he swears to you it was an accident and it will never happen again, you believe him and stay with him but it happens every now and then, he always promises the same thing I’m sorry babe, it will never happen again I promise. Then one night you come home late from work and he is a mess, the minute you get inside he throws whatever he can at you, accusing you of being out with some other guy. Once again he hits you but it’s repetitive and you wake up in the hospital, he beat you within an inch of your life and then left. You end up staying in the hospital for weeks on end and the police guard your room every single day, you were in therapy for a while as your anxiety built worse and worse. 

Fast forward to now where you are sitting at the bar with your friend, you had come straight from your mother’s funeral but Angela managed to help you have a good night, you were both laughing about your crazy week at work and the guy who appeared in court drunk. Just as you had finished your drink a man sat down in the empty stool to the right of you, he eyed you off for a few seconds, his eyes traveled up and down your body and he grinned hungrily.

“Hey sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?” he asked, his accent was a thick Charlestown accent, the kind of one that tells you this guy had lived in Charlestown his whole life.

“No thanks” you said as you passed him a small smile and he chuckled as he sat his hand on your thight.

“Come on sweetheart, I don’t bite” his eyes were wide and his pupils dilated

“Look, I said no and I mean it” you snapped back at him and all he returned your statement with was a low husky growl which made you sick to the pit of your stomach.

“You know what Clara, why don’t we get out of here and head off to a club?” Angela stated and you nodded.

You and Angela both left and little to your knowledge the man decided to follow you, his friends were sitting at a table down near the pub door and he stopped to tell them he had business to take care of. You arrived at the club and did some Jaeger bombs with Angela before you both walked onto the dance floor drunk. You danced with each other for a while until some tall guy with blonde hair asked you to dance with him and you weren’t going to say no to such an offer. You were a pretty girl with brown hair that flowed at the ends, you were wearing a black fitted dress with your hair flowing nicely over your shoulders. The man you were dancing with put his hands on your hips as he moved in closer to you, your bodies touched as he now moved his hands up and down your sides.

The guy from the pub then stormed over to you both and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, he pushed him off you and the blonde guy pushed him back. Mr Charlestown shook his head and then rained down hits on your dance partner. Your partner was now on the ground with Charlestown standing over him raining down a flurry of punches, you grabbed him and pulled him off and he just glared at Dancer boy lying on the floor.

“Don’t touch my fucking girl again, you hear me” Charlestown yelled at him

“Oh for the fucking love of god Charlestown, I’m not yours you fucking idiot” you spat out at him

“Names Jem baby” 

“Whatever just leave me alone” you said as you left with Angela, you assured her that you were fine and caught a cab back home.

You just wanted to have a fun night but instead you had some fucking idiot ruin it for you so instead you went home, had a beer and sunk into a hot bath instead. Once out you towel dried your hair, put on a loose fitted pair of tracksuit pants along with one of your favorite sweaters before you curled up in bed and fell asleep. Around 1am you woke up when you sensed something was wrong and there he was sitting on the edge of your bed with a fucking smile wide on his face.

“Hey sweetheart” he said to you

“Ok I’m calling the cops” you said, you reached for your mobile on your bedside table when he climbed on top of you and pinned your arms down by your sides.

Jem was without a doubt strong and you couldn’t break out of his hold no matter how hard you tried, he stared down at you and you thought for a second you would be waking up in a hospital bed again or not at all for that matter.

“Now listen her sweetheart, no one is calling the cops ya understand me” he said and you nodded, he then let one of your hands go and brought it up to your face. You flinched and squeezed your eyes shut, you were waiting for that burning feeling too well up somewhere on your face but when you hadn’t felt it and opened your eyes Jem had let you go and let his arms dangle by his side.

He stared at you confused for a second and then got off you, he started pacing around your bedroom and you just sat frozen in your bed, you were unsure of what he was going to do.

“Why the fuck would ya think I was going to hit ya?” he asked as he stared you up and down

“Because I’ve dealt with pricks like you before!” you yelled back at him, tears now in your eyes as memories of what Marcus done to you suddenly filled your head and you cried.

You covered your face with your hands, you didn’t want to give this prick the satisfaction of knowing he could scare you just like that, but he knew and he sat down on the edge of your bed and stared at you.

“What’s his name sweetheart?” Jem said and all you could do was swallow the lump in your throat and look up at him as your hands shook “Come on sweetheart tell me his name, I promise I’m not gunna hurt ya”

“What are you going to do Jem? Besides it’s in the past and I don’t even know you” you replied 

“Listen to me sweetheart if it was in the past then you wouldn’t have flinched or started crying besides I been keeping an eye on you ever since I first saw ya two months ago” he said, his voice soft, accent rough and his eyes softened.

“You’ve been following me this whole time?!” you yelled at him

“Fuck me sweetheart what else was I suppose to do huh? Tell ya I liked ya?” he asked

“Look no offence but the last time I got with someone like you I was nearly killed”


	2. You Will Be Min-Chapter 2

“Wait, the motherfucker tried to kill you?” Jem said and snapped up on to his feet

“Yeah”

“Ok sweetheart you really gotta tell me this assholes name and I mean right now” he said as he clenched his jaw shut and rage filled his eyes

“Look please just don’t worry about it” you pleaded with him but he shook his head

“Tell me the fuckers name because I’m not leaving until ya do”

“Ok his name is Marcus Williams, but please just don’t worry about it, I’m fine now I promise” and before he said anything he was out the door and speeding off in his car.

Now everyone in Charlestown knew if Jem Coughlin paid you a visit and you weren’t a friend or family member of his that you were beyond the point of fucked, you may as well pick out your coffin now. Jem stopped off at his place to pick up his best friend Doug, he hadn’t told him what was happening but instead he just burst through the front door and stood in front of him.

“Dougie I need ya help” Jem said, his eyes were dark and cold and Doug knew that meant they were either going to hurt someone really bad or they would be killing someone and then be burying the body.

“What’s his name?”

“Marcus Williams, local punk who thinks he is some big shot townie”

“Let’s go then” Doug said as he tucked a gun into the waistband of his pants.

Jem knew everything about Marcus because he used to deal to him except this time the dealing would be a little different from how Marcus usually expected. Jem got to Marcus’ house and kicked his front door in, Marcus looked at Jem and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Jem pal, how are ya?” Marcus stuttered out

“Well see Mark I just found out that some asshole nearly killed my girl a few years ago and you know that shit just isn’t on”

“Oh fuck” Marcus said as he took a few steps back

“What’s the matter Mark, not so tough now when it comes to hitting a man huh? Ya have to beat up on girls to make ya’self feel good” Jem snaps at him as he pulls his gun out from the waistband of his jeans “See Mark I may be fucked in the head just like you but you never touch a fucking girl, especially my girl” he spat out at him.

“Fine you know what yeah I did tune her up but she deserved it and I should have killed her” he spat back at Jem

“Wrong answer motherfucker” Jem said as he shot Marcus twice, once in his left knee and the other in his right shoulder “Now what else ya got to say ya cheeky fuck!”

Doug walked over to Marcus and stood on his knee that Jem had shot and he stood right on the wound, Jem walked over and shot into Marcus’ right leg until he could see bone. Marcus screamed and started crying and Jem and Doug both laughed.

“Did she cry too Mark? Did she beg you to stop? You bet ya ass she did motherfucker and now I’m going to make you beg” Jem said as he aimed the gun back at his left knee

“Please stop” Marcus squealed out

“I’m not even finished with you asshole” Jem said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find. 

Jem drove it straight through Marcus’ left leg until he heard the knife hit the floor when it went straight through, his leg now nailed to the floor by a knife, Jem laughed and grabbed two more knives from the kitchen, he drove another through his right hand until the knife pinned it to the floor and with the other he put it through his other leg. Jem looked at the blood poling on the ground around Marcus and smiled, he took Marcus’ phone and smashed it against the wall and then shot him until his clip ran out. Jem and Doug weren’t leaving until Marcus choked on his own blood and finally bled out and once he did they both left.

Meanwhile you sit on your lounge and drink a coffee, you were too shaken up to go back to sleep so you just watched crappy shows on TV and drank numerous amounts of coffee to try and calm yourself down but nothing worked. Every time you close your eyes all you could see was Marcus standing over you, raining down punches one by one which made your whole body shake uncontrollably as you cried for an hour, your eyes were red and puffy and you were so tired that you just wanted to sleep but no matter how hard you tried you just couldn’t. You lifted your head from your knees to see Jem standing in front of you, he wasn’t in his jeans this time, he was in a matching jacket and tracksuit pants and he just stared at you.

“You should be back in ya bed sleeping sweetheart” Jem said as he sat next to you

“I can’t every time I close my eyes..” you choked up and started crying again, Jem pulled you into his chest and placed the blanket that was folded up neatly on the top of the lounge behind him and placed it over you as his strong arms protected you from the hurt and fear you were feeling inside. Normally you weren’t this rope able and no way in hell would you stand for having a complete stranger in your home but right now you really needed him because you didn’t know why but for the first time in your life, with him you felt safe. You fell asleep and when you woke up Jem was looking down at you smiling, his hand gently playing with your hair, you squinted at him as you tried waking up.

“Mornin sweetheart” his voice travelled through your ear

“Mmm” you said as you buried your face into his chest and pulled the blanket over your head “What’s the time?” you asked, your voice still husky and sleepy

“It’s 1pm, ya been asleep all day” 

“Fuck, shit I’m sorry” you said as you sat up and rubbed your eyes

“Relax sweetheart I got nothing to do anyway” he said as he chuckled at you, his laugh was deep and hearty like no laugh you had ever heard before and it made you feel good. 

“Well I think I owe you a drink Jem” you smiled at him lightly and he smiled back, when he smiled his eyes did too, they would go wide and light up bright slivers of blue and green.

“I ain’t gunna argue with that” Jem said and his phone rang “Sorry sweetheart I gotta take this” he said as he walked down the hall “Yeah I’ll be there Dougie, ok brother see ya soon” he said and placed his phone back in his pocket.

He walked back out and glared at you, he bit down on his bottom lip and then dragged his tongue along it “Well sweetheart I’d love to stay, but I got some work to do but don’t you worry I’ll be back for you” Jem said before he raced out the door.

Jem was so cocky and confident that it made you crazy, your head filled with thoughts of him and you rested your head in your hands as a million questions filled your head.

Why do I keep getting involved with guys like him?  
Last night didn’t mean anything right?  
I mean it was just comforting, or was it more?  
Should I call Angela and tell her?   
Should I ask her for advice?

This Jem guy had gotten inside your head and as much as your head told you to run away and ignore it, your heart told you to give it a try. Jem arrived at Fergie’s shop, he worked for that guy and did bank jobs and anything that would make him money, as well as his friends. Jem walks inside and Fergie stares him down, Jem glares back as Rusty signals him to take a seat. Jem sits down and stares at Fergie.


	3. You Will Be Mine-Chapter 3

“I see you got yaself a girlfriend son” Fergie said with his deep Irish accent “And that ya even killed her ex, what the feck are ya doin Jem” Fergie yelled at him

“Look Fergie just drop it ok” Jem pleaded, Jem wasn’t going to let Fergie rule his life and if he had to he will take out Fergie and Rusty too.

“Don’t tell me to stay out of it son, ya runnin around town like ya don’t care if ya go back to prison”

“Look Fergie I work for you and that’s it, ya don’t fucking control the rest of life ok so just fucking back off” Jem snapped back as he stood up and headed towards the door.

“That’s too bad then son because I hear you really like her, wouldn’t want her getting hurt would ya?” Fergie said with a smile on his face, Fergie may not rule Jem but he knew how to get to him, to push his buttons.

Jem’s eyes went cold and dark as he turned and looked at Fergie “Ya fucking touch her, go near her, threaten her and I swear to god I’ll kill ya Fergie, I’m not like Dougie, I’m not scared and I will fucking hurt ya. Ya got that Ferg” Jem said as he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Jem walked into an alley a few blocks down and lost his cool, he punched a brick wall until his hands were bleeding and then he slid down against the wall with his head in his hands trying to think up some sort of idea to see you again without Fergie finding out. Jem pulled his phone out of his pocket and called you, you didn’t notice the number but answered it anyway.

“Hello” you answered clearly

“Hey sweetheart” his voice travelled through the phone

“Jem, wait how did you get my number?” you asked confused

“I told ya I was keeping an eye on ya baby, anyway listen to me sweetheart I ain’t gunna be able to have that drink with ya” he said heartlessly into the phone, like the Jem from last night was gone from existence.

“Now your turning me down huh”

“Fuck no!” he started “I just don’t want you getting hurt, trust me it’s better that you forget about me and move on with life, just pretend we never met ok sweetheart” he said, his voice cold and then you heard beeping, you looked at your phone to see that he hung up.

The words that came across had hurt you, fuck you barely knew him but he made you feel safe, like you could finally trust a male again. You tried calling him back but he would keep declining your call which just drove you spiraling down to the same place you were last night, you were a fucking mess and you didn’t even know why. You were so sick of being walked all over and having your heart broken, building your walls up to have them torn down again, you finally hit your breaking point. You decided to go out and get drunk, you caught a cab to the pub and even tipped the driver, he gave you a wide smile and a “Thank You” to go with it. You decided that night that you had given up on ever having a relationship with anyone, the only plans you had in life now were to keep working and spend as much time with your friends as you could.

You walked up to the bar and ordered a lineup of mixed shots, you took them one by one like you were a champion alcoholic, you ordered another few line ups and the alcohol finally bit you. An hour into drinking you were about one drink away from having alcohol poisoning, you were heading towards the bathroom when you felt rough hands on your hips that flung you around. No surprise that It was Jem and you just ignored him and tried pushing past him but he had pinned his arms either side of you and trapped you between him and the wall, you were barely able to stand up without a wobble but you managed to hold out.

“What the fuck are ya doing?” Jem said, his anger engulfed you completely 

“You know what Jem, fuck you!” you spat at him

“Fuck me ya reckon? I been watching you since you got here, you keep drinking and your gunna kill yourself Carla”

“What do you even care for Jem? Its better I forget about you remember? Because you don’t want me…” Jem cut you off and kissed you, his lips crashed into yours and as much as you wanted to push him away and leave you just couldn’t. In one night Jem had given you hope in being happy with someone and then managed to steal that same hope back in that same night

When his mouth finally parted from you your breath caught in your throat “It’s the reason I care that I told you to forget about me sweetheart, look meet me under the Charlestown bridge in an hour and I’ll explain everything but if I’m not there don’t wait for me any longer than half hour” he said as his eyes trailed you one last time before he walked off. You walked back over to the bar and ordered a glass of water, you drank four glasses before you walked outside and threw up in a bin, the alcohol had started wearing off thankfully and you made your way to the Charlestown Bridge.

You sat under the bridge and waited for Jem, ten minutes later Jem arrived, he looked stressed out and you noticed the cuts on his knuckles. He was running a hand over his head as he approached you, his head was down and he was beat up, his face was covered in blood. You ran over to him as he stumbled and you managed to hold him up, he was heavier than you but he managed to get himself together as you both walked under the bridge and then sat down leaning against the wall.

“Jem what happened?” you asked as you observed his bloodied face

“Don’t worry about it, just listen. I’m not just this thug guy that you think I am, I kill people, I rob banks, I hurt people Clara, I’m a bad person. I work for some real fucked up guy and he warned me off you and I wasn’t gunna listen to him sweetheart believe me but he started making threats and I wasn’t gunna let no one hurt my girl” he said as he smiled over at you “So I gotta leave you alone Clara” he said as he looked down at the ground.

Jem’s phone rang and you reached into his pocket and answered it

“Yo Jem where are ya brother?” Doug’s voice echoed through the phone

“This isn’t Jem” you mumbled back through the phone

“Cla..Clara?”

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“Jem’s told me a lot about ya, anyway are you with Jem?”

“Yeah and he is pretty beat up too” you said sadly

“Fuck, where are ya’s?”

“Um under the Charlestown Bridge” 

“Ok don’t move, I’m on my way” Doug said as he hung up the phone.

Within minutes Doug had arrived and was now by yours and Jem’s side, you and Doug helped Jem into the car and Doug drove you home, when he pulled up you sat in the car for a few seconds and Doug looked at you.

“He’ll be ok” Doug assured you as you got out of the car “I’m sorry about all of this Clara”

“Can you do me a favor Doug?” you asked as tears welled up in your eyes

“Of course” he replied back, never breaking his gaze at you


	4. You Will Be Mine-Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting for the dirty sex but spoiler alert, there is some rough sex in this chapter

“Can you tell Jem when he wakes up that uh..” you started as you choked on your tears “That he still owes me that drink” you choked out as you walked to your front door and went inside.

You collapsed in a head against the door the second it closed and you don’t know how Jem meant so much to you over the period of two days and you just couldn’t explain it either, you ended up taking some leave from work which you had most definitely earned. A few days had gone past and you’d hoped to god that you would run in to Jem but as you knew would happen, you didn’t see him at all or even hear from him, Doug or anyone he was friends with for that matter. Another few days had passed and you sat down on the couch with a cold beer.

You turned on the T.V to see the latest in “breaking news” and you’d normally change the channel but you got a feeling that you should keep watching so you did. You were drawn to the TV when you heard about a bank that got robbed, the names of those who didn’t make it were announced one by one by the news reporter

Desmond Elden, Albert Magloan and James Coughlin….

It hit you like a brick and you just collapsed onto the floor in a heap, you cried harder than you ever had before and you didn’t know what the hell to do but sit and cry until you couldn’t cry anymore, you remembered the gun you had in a lock box under your bed and you went into your room and got it. You put it in your hand bag and drove around town looking for a flower shop run by Fergie, you’d stopped and asked directions a few times before you finally pulled up out the front. You sucked in a sharp breath and made your way inside the shop, when you walked in the door Fergie and Rusty looked at you like they knew exactly who you were and that’s because they did know.

For once in your life you were going to stick up for yourself, you were tired of being fucked around by assholes that thought they were better than everyone else and it was time that you stuck it to them. You pulled your gun out of your hand bag and shot Rusty first, three times quickly, bang,bang,bang and he fell to the floor. You then turned to Fergie and put three into his chest, he collapsed to the ground and you walked over to him. You stood over him as blood now flowed out of his wounds and you smiled.

“How does it feel Fergie? To not be in control for once, to be the one on the receiving end” you said with a laugh as you aimed the gun at Fergie’s head, you heard a familiar voice and you knew it was Doug, he slowly took the gun from your hands and then shot Fergie between the eyes. 

You gritted your teeth as you stared at Fergie’s dead body laying in a puddle of blood on the floor

“Clara we gotta get outta here” Doug said as you turned to him and nodded, you both ran outside and got into your car.

Doug drove back to the apartment and got some shit he needed before he left, he took you to Florida with him to lay low with him and that night you cried yourself to sleep.

After four years of getting your life back together you moved to California to start over and become a lawyer somewhere new, the FBI never found out that it was you who killed Fergie and Rusty and that was a secret you and Doug kept. You stayed in contact with Doug while you were living in California and he even visited occasionally when he could and vice versa. It was another hot day and you had to work but you got to finish early and decided to head down to the beach to surf. There were a lot of new things you had picked up over the years and you found surfing to be quite relaxing, it was an alternative to drinking yourself stupid every day.

You had just gotten out of the water and put your board down alongside your towel when you saw a man walking, his hair was a light brown and medium length. He walked straight past you with that same spring in his step that Jem once had which made you stand still for a few seconds.

“James!” you called out and he turned around, his eyes lit up slivers of bright blue and green and your heart stopped in your chest, he more facial hair now and you didn’t know what the hell to think, Dougie told you himself that Jem didn’t make it and the news confirmed it too, he stared at you like he didn’t know you at all which completely confused you at first.

“You still owe me a drink sweetheart” he called out to you.

You ran over to him as fast as you could and jumped into his arms, you closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder as tears fell from your eyes. You never wanted to let him go, but when you both separated he just smiled at you.

“What? I mean how?” you asked in utter shock

“Well when the coroners arrived to take me to a morgue I was dead but when they got me to the morgue my heart started beating, I got taken to hospital for surgery immediately, it was all touch and go from then on, I was in a coma for months and when I woke up I left the hospital before anyone could put me away” Jem stated as he rested his hand on your waist.

You punched him in the arm and wrapped your arms around his waist as you rested your head on his chest “I missed you so much”

“I missed you too sweetheart” Jem said as he kissed the top of your head “I would have called ya but I wanted you to live without me, I know that wouldn’t have been easy for ya and I’m sorry Carla”

“It’s ok Jem, does Doug know?” you asked as you looked up at him

“Nah, hear he is doing good with his life now tho”

“Yeah he is, got himself a place and stays out of trouble” you said “But what about you Jem? It’s been four years since I’ve seen you”

“Come on, ill show ya” Jem said as he grabbed your hand and walked you to his car.

You both got in and Jem drove around for a few minutes before he pulled into the driveway of a big house, you walked inside and you smiled at him. Jem showed you around his big house.

“So you mean to tell me you have lived here for four years on your own” you said as you looked at him with a raised eyebrow

“Not if ya gunna move in with me” Jem said as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at you

“Well that’s…wait, what?!” you said as you looked blankly at him

“What ya think now that I’ve got my girl back that I’m gunna let ya go sweetheart?”

“I.. you..yes” you stuttered out

“Well let’s go get ya stuff and move ya in already” Jem said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you deeply, his tongue licking at your bottom lip begging for entrance and you surely enough let him in. He gripped your ass as he picked you up in his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands around his neck. 

You felt his cock straining hard against the fabric of his jeans as it hardened against you and you both let out a moan, with that Jem carried you over to the lounge and swept your shorts and bikini bottoms off in one swift motion, he ripped off your top as you undid his belt and then let his jeans fall down around his ankles. He undressed himself and then picked you back up in his arms, he held you against the wall and entered your slick cunt slowly and then picked his pace up, he practically slammed into you which made you scratch into his back, he wrapped one of his hands gently around your neck as he looked into your eyes.

“Fuck Jem… Just like that” you moaned out

“Come for me sweetheart, come all over my cock” he groaned into your ear before he bit down on your neck

You felt yourself on the edge of your orgasm so Jem moved his hand back down to your ass and helped you bounce on him as he slammed into your cunt harder, the veins in his neck now bulged out as he bit at his bottom lip and groaned, with every thrust he was hitting that perfect spot at the perfect angle. You bucked and writhed against him as you came and came harder than you ever had before, you tilted your head back as Jem watched you animalistic ally, your tight cunt clamping hard around his cock was enough to make him loose it, his breathing hitched and his thrusts became faster and needier as he came with hot spurts inside you.


End file.
